


Vacations and Shenanigans

by sapphireandgold



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Coming of Age, Crack, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Making Out, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Puberty, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Wet Dream, eventual sin, no beta we die like men, sin - Freeform, tagging as we go, trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireandgold/pseuds/sapphireandgold
Summary: Marinette and Adrien along with the the gang go on an all expense paid trip to a whole other continent but shenanigans obviously occur when a few uninvited people appear. Hormones and liars don't help either but they could try make the most of it... Right?Or, a coming of age fic I wrote because I have nothing better to do.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Decisions... Decisions and trust?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a ficlet on https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646272/chapters/62380183

Marinette was practically buzzing with excitement as she packed her suitcase with a bunch of her clothes. "Alya I can't believe it!" She squeaked.

Alya, who was packing alongside Marinette simply rolled her eyes. "Girl, you have got to sort your shit out though. Just because Adrien is going doesn't mean the rest of us will be invisible." 

"Oh come on, Alya! I said I was sorry. Besides, my embarrassment was enough payment." 

## 

**2 weeks ago**

_"And the winner is... Marinette Dupain Cheng!" Everyone cheered loudly as a shocked Marinette got up on the stage._

 _"Say, Marinette," Alec said slinging an arm over Marinette's shoulders. "How did you get inspired to make such a wonderful ball outfit? Trust me, if I was a girl I'd go crazy over it myself." Everyone at the stadium laughed but it died down when Marinette started speaking over the microphone._

_"Oh, I... I got inspired mostly by Rena Rouge to make the dress but I made sure to add some of the features of the other superheroes and a few of my own touch ups." She giggled nervously and her face flushed. "Awww she is so adorable." someone from the croud cooed. "Damn right she is!" someone else shouted. Everyone started laughing again which made Marinette flush deeper._

_  
"So Marinette, ready to know what your prize is?"_

_"O-okay." She stuttered. Five people scurried on to the stage and with what seemed to be three over sized gift boxes. "Now, Marinette these boxes and choose which prize she wants!_

_The boxes opened to reveal in the first one a big sewing machine prop, a plane and a paper mache model of the _Gabriel_ headquarters. "Now, Marinette, you have to choose exactly what prize you want for this competition," Alec said dramatically "The first one is... A year's worth of accessories like a SewMaster 2000 and a gift card for _Gabriel_ fabrics."_

_'Oh my God. Oh my God. That's amazing!' Marinette squealed internally._

_"The second prize, is a two week trip to Africa worth two hundred thousand Euros where you can take eight of your friends, and an additional two if you like. It also comes with delicacies like a spa, sponsored trips to malls, visits to monuments and the best hotels out there and tours around three countries. Remember, all these are sponsored by Gabriel Agreste."_ That got a few whistles of approval. 

_'..........Holy shit.........'_

_"The last one is a temporary internship to _Gabriel_ where you could meet some designers and get to be in the shoes of one for a whole summer! And, at the end of the internship you get three gift bags with accessories for your designing! So, what's it gonna be Marinette?"_

_'The trip... The fucking trip... But Ladybug... Tikki... Ohmygosh... Tikki will kill me... But...'_

_"I-I'll go for the trip."_

## 

"Marinette are you sure about this?" Tikki asked with a lot of suspicion and concern in her voice. 

"Of course, Tikki. We already discussed this and everything is set up. We'll just have to hope Hawkmoth doesn't strike."

Right. _Tomorrow, I'm leaving Paris. Lord forbid Hawkmoth does anything here... He hasn't struck in a while anyways..._


	2. Moving on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small traces of sin in this one. I might bump up the rating to M at some point if things escalate but for now it's just teenage hormones dominating them

_"Alyaaaaaaaa," Marinette groaned "I need heeeelllppp." She flopped herself down on her chaise and stared at the ceiling._

_"You've said that for the past twenty minutes," Alya deadpanned. "Anyways, we already know you invited me and Nino. Adrien is going only because his dad is and Chloe is tagging along just because... Well she's Chloe."_

_"Yeah, I got that. But who else should invite?" Marinette turned and faced Alya._

_"Well," Alya looked up thoughtfully "Your options are Rose, Juleka,"_

_"Okay, those two."_

_"Then we got Alix, Nathaniel, Kim,"_

_"Hmm... Alix and Kim for sure... I think Nathaniel is touring for his comics so..."_

_"Okay, we sadly exclude him. The other ones are Mylene and Ivan and then Max, Luka, Kagami-"_

_"You know what, I think we are sorted." Marinette oh-so-rudely cut Alya off._

_"Really? I thought you would want to invite Luka. Or Kagam-"_

_"Luka! Luka would be fine! Just him!"_

_"What about-"_

_"THE LIST IS COMPLETE MOVING ON."_

_Alya's expression turned into one of amusement with slight smugness in it "Okay girl,"_

## 

"Marinette, we have a plane to catch. Mr Agreste's car will be here in five minutes." Tikki said helpfully.

"I'm done!" Marinette rushed down to the living room, where her parents were waiting with their own luggage. "I can't believe it. We are finally going on a trip outside of France. Not to mention outside Europe! All because of my daughter," Tom said as they headed outside the door. "I am proud of you Marinette." he smiled warmly at her. 

Marinette giggled "Thanks Papa. And I'm also excited for this trip!" Well... She did feel kind of guilty having to make her parents close their boved bakery for a whole two weeks. But then again, she needed at least one parent to go with her as a requirement and obviously a lot of signing. Otherwise, her parents were surprisingly enthusiastic about so she figured they would be fine.

The limo arrived nine minutes later, eleven am on the dot. Thankfully they had locked up everything and left the sign saying the bakery would close for two weeks. Adrien's bodyguard got out of the car and carried their luggage to place it in the car for them. When Marinette's parents thanked him he simply grunted in response. Then a realisation hit Marinette. 

_Wait... Adrien's bodyguard always drives with Adrien so if..._

She nearly chocked on air when she realised that she would probably be in a car with Adrien _again_. The last time didn't go well from the events of Puppeteer and- "Hey Marinette." A familiar voice said. Marinette turned her head to come face to face with those familiar striking green eyes. "H-hey. How going you are? I mean- how are going you? I mean- go! I mean..." Adrien simply chuckled. "I'm fine. Shall we go?" He made a bowing gesture for her to enter the car and she could've melted on the spot. She squeaked a small "thank you" and entered the limo. 

## 

.

## 

Adrien sat next to Marinette while they were in the car and the whole trip was silent. Her parents sat on the seats opposite to them and they seemed to be in contented silence. But with him... Well, not so much. In these past few days his hormones had been driving him crazy and not even getting his rocks off on his own was enough. At the same time he his dad came up to him during dinner and announced they were going on a trip to fucking Africa and that meant leaving his Lady. 

That just made him want more and more to get a girl to fulfil his fantasies and there was a beautiful girl next to him who happened to be single so... _Shit shit shit. What the fuck is wrong with me?! Marinette is a beautiful, innocent girl who does not deserve to be molested by a hormone riddled boy. Shiiiittt_

Okay, deep breaths. His dick might have craved attention but there was absolutely no way he was going to do anything to sweet Marinette.

Their next stop was Alya's house, where Nino was waiting with her along with their many bags as well. Alya and Nino arriving second was a relief because then it wouldn't be as silent and awkward in the car. 

## 

Marinette was frantic at this point. The damned unintentional lust. She scooted away from Adrien as much as possible and it seemed he was doing the same thing. Marinette was so focused on not doing anything unintentional she didn't notice Alya and Nino walk into the car. 

"So," Alya started "Is this shit show gonna start or what cause you too look like you oh so _crave_ to be touched." That mischievous glint behind those narrowed eyes didn't help and Marinette felt beyond mortified. 

"Alya I despise you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a heavily dialogued chapter wow...


	3. Secret stashes for secretive people

After picking up Alya and Nino the Gorilla stopped at the Lourve and picked up Alix, who bid her dad goodbye by playfully kicking him in the shins, and then at the swimming pool, where Kim hadn't come out for over ten minutes because apparently he was "over swimming". 

The heavy sexual tension from before was long gone since Kim and Alix were busy arguing on and on about who would ride an elephant the longest based on physique, so they voted (Kim won 3-2) and who would be brave enough to feed a lion (Alix got a unanimous vote). 

Next, they stopped at the docks of the Seine to pick up Rose, Juleka and Luka from the houseboat. The space in the car was limited as well, so after a short stop Couffaine's the Gorilla drove for fifteen minutes across Paris, and finally they stopped at a secluded little area, with massive iron gates and an intimidating sign that said 'private property'. The gates opened and for some reason Marinette felt a chill run down her spine. Adrien just sighed, sounding like he was about to say "here we go again" but he briskly kept whatever he was about to say to himself. 

The driveway stretched for a good mile and everyone just stared outside the window, a heavy silence falling upon all of them. Alya was violently hissing in Nino's ear and all Marinette caught on was "-fucking kidnapping us!" 

She didn't disagree, this did look sketchy but Adrien's expression gave away no signs of fear or worry. In fact he looked... Like he had done this a dozen times. But Marinette's thoughts were cut off by car's sudden stop and they were facing yet another gate but this one not as imposing as the first gate. 

Once they were let in, Marinette's jaw dropped. So did everyone's because _wow_ what an impressive sight. There were lanes and lanes of all sorts of cars ranging from your everyday car to... Cars that looked like they didn't exist.

They drove on for a little more until they stopped where they were met with the familiar faces of Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie. The Gorilla stepped out of the car and so did Adrien so everyone took that as a hint to do the same. 

Gabriel stepped forward with a small smile on his face. "Ah, Miss Dupain Cheng," he stretched his arm and Marinette timidly to shake his hand. He glanced around at everyone and when he set his eyes on Nino, his bespectacled stare was narrowed but he kept turned around and greeted attempted to greet the Dupain Chengs formally but was swept in a friendly hug by Tom. They started conversing about something to do with rules but Marinette's mind wandered back to the cars. 

"Hey." Marinette nearly jumped a foot into the air but kept her demeanor straight although her heart was still thumping. When she turned her back her eyes met familiar green ones. 

"Hey," the bluenette answered back "Can I... Just ask something?" 

"Is it about our location?" Adrien asked, teasing tone in his voice. 

"Yeah... Where exactly are we?" 

"Some closed off place in the outskirts of Paris. It has something to do with the cars you just saw." 

Before Marinette could ask what thateant, Nathalie's clipped voice cut her off. "Excuse me, everyone," the secretary's voice caught their attention and soon there was quiet one again. "I'm Nathalie Sancoeur. I am Mr Agreste's personal assistant and for this trip, I'll assist you as well." She glanced around to get a good look at everyone and then continued "So... If you have any questions, come directly to me. Further instructions will be given at the airport." 

With that, Nathalie walked away without another word but came back with Gabriel while Marinette's parents signed another pile of papers. Clearing his throat, he spoke "Good morning," Gabriel said in a blank tone "I believe my assistant, Nathalie, has explained a few things to you all." 

Kim suddenly raised his hand and Mr Agreste gestured for him to speak. "Mr Agreste, can I please just ask what all these cars are for and where we are?" 

Everyone nodded in agreement and surprisingly, Mr Agreste's lips curved into a small smirk. "These cars, Mr..." 

"Kim." 

"Yes, Mr Kim, are a collection of cars that I personally own, but some belong to the company of course," he said this like owning a whole fucking driveway of cars was normal and Kim just gawked. So did everyone. 

"If you like, you can look at the ones without the _Gabriel_ logo. Just don't break anything." Alix pumped her fist in the air and dragged Kim away with her while everyone else scattered to look at the massive amount of cars there. 

Marinette wandered off to look at a very pretty looking Bugatti. Too distracted looking at the massive display of cars, Marinette didn't notice Adrien until she collided into a cologned and firm chest. "Sorry," she muttered but looking up, her apologetic expression dropped. _Oh._ "Hey," 

"Hi," Adrien smiled back. 

"Um... Can you please tell me exactly why your father has so many cars? I've never seen this many in my life." 

"It's... complicated I guess. He had these cars for years and some he never even set foot in. The guy is complicated what can I say?" Shrugging, he offered her a sheepish smile. Before Marinette could reply, Rose squealed excitedly "Marinette! Come and see this cute pink Lamborghini!" 

"Oh, she probably wants me to do a hypothetic colour scheme with her..." trailing off, Marinette bit her lip and stared worriedly at Rose, who was currently in the process of persuading Juleka to take pictures of her sitting on its hood. 

They looked at the couple fondly for a few moments before Marinette broke the somewhat comfortable silence. "So... I... gotta go we'll catch up later." A nervous laugh and Marinette was gone. 

"Rose," Marinette panted "You... needed something?" Rose turned around with a delightful smile on her face. "Did you make a move on him?" The blonde smiled. The petite girl groaned in total frustration. " _Rose_ I was about to and then you called me!" 

Shrugging unapologetically Rose replied "By the time we get to Africa, my ship will be sailing I can feel it~" 

The bluenette groaned again "IT WOULD HAVE SAILED SOONER IF YOU DIDN'T CALL ME." 

"But will you help me with colour scheming?" 

Marinette blinked at the snickering couple. 

Nathalie gathered the teens again and started speaking once their excited chatter died down. "Mr Agreste has decided that since the limo was too small, we will unfortunately have to take a bus to the airport. The remaining people will be collected and we should expect to arrive at the airport in an hour and a half. Any questions?" The lady didn't sound like she would be accepting questions so no one asked. Seemingly satisfied at everyone's silence she walked away, and Marinette's parents came back. 

## 

"Y'all is this a luxury trip or a field trip?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can pretend Gabriel is one of those celebs that have a whole field of cars 0_o
> 
> The others will also join the gang on the next chapter.


	4. Dream on, child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT I CAME BACK!!! 
> 
> We have also reached the point where I have to bump up the rating so if you don't read that kinda stuff I advise you to skip this chapter. Or the whole fic because there will be a bunch more sinful scenes. I'll warn you when there are chapters like that.
> 
> Anyways just like I mentioned in my other fics, updating schedules have been long lost. My personal life has gotten in the way of a lot of stuff so I can't just decide I'll write any time I want. My final exams are also coming up so... That makes the situation even worse. I'm still not abandoning my children and I might update again next week. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"This way please," The flight attendant was showing them to their seats, and once everyone was settled Marinette found herself sitting next to Adrien. Again.

"Wow," he remarked, "This reminds me of that time we went to New York. It was pretty amazing because of you actually." He set his emerald gaze on Marinette, and she found herself blushing at the compliment. 

"Yeah but ... it didn't end so well. It was still fun though!" Marinette smiled, and she felt some of the tension somewhat seeping out. _'Okay... this trip will be fun. I didn't work hard just to mess this up. It's gonna be fine. It's gonna be fine. It's gonna-'_

Pulled out of her thoughts, Marinette turned in the direction of the person who violently jerked her arm. Unsurprisingly, it was Alya, and she had an unconcealed smirk on her face whilst bending over towards Marinette. 

"So," Alya hissed "you and Sunshine are sitting together huh?" Marinette sighed and looked at her best friend in a completely blank expression. 

"But nothing will happen between us! This trip is only for fun, not attempting to hook up with someone out of my league. And anyways, Nino is waiting all alone. Don't you think he is lonely?" Marinette hissed back with her own smirk. When she looked at Adrien, he seemed to have been speaking to Nino about... Whatever no talked about. 

"Fine. I'm watching you two though~" Marinette nearly growled at her best friend's antics but eventually let it slide and took out a fashion magazine, when a flight attendant went through the safety routine and the pilot finally announced they were taking off. 

## 

.

## 

_"Adrien..." Marinette moaned as she shifted their position and she was straddling Adrien's lap. His arms instinctively fell on her waist whilst she buried her hands into his scalp and carried on kissing him fiercely. When her fingers rubbed his scalp he unconsciously purred and Marinette stopped her motions to look at him questioningly. Before Adrien could apologize Marinette giggled softly._

_"Oh my gosh," she cooed "That's so adorable Chaton." Adrien's next question was smothered by another kiss from Marinette, which he gladly returned. At some point in their kiss Marinette had somehow shucked off her shirt and was now clad in a black bra with small green bows on each cup._

_"...Are those for me?" He asked with a little more excitement than intended. After all, seeing a beautiful girl like Marinette clad in only a bra and pair of jeans did wonders for his little friend down there. The sultry look she gave him was also very, very hot. "Who else would it be for? Besides-" her tone dropped and she whispered in his ear "we still have a few more clothes to get rid of."_

## 

.

## 

Adrien startled awake, gasping for breath. He laid a hand on his forehead, which was dripping with sweat. And then he finally looked down at the bulging tent and wet spot in his jeans. _'Well shit,'_

"Adrien are you okay?" Marinette's voice came from beside him and he felt all the blood in his face drain. Tentatively, he looked at her and gave her a strained smile. "Yeah I'm- I'm fine. I just fell asleep and had a nightmare is all hehe." Her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she started studying his face. He tried shimmying as far away from Marinette physically possible in his seat when her eyes pierced into his soul and that look of hers strongly reminded him of- _'Nope! No way! Marinette is your sweet, amazing friend and you cannot possibly have dreams like that about her. Or compare her to your Lady. She is just a very good friend and oh shit-'_

Adrien didn't seem to notice Marinette quietly shifting closer to him. She laid a hand on his clammy forhead as well and hummed thoughtfully. Her close proximity made him want to completely _burst_. "Are you coming down on a cold or something? Your forehead feels clammy but you look a lot like you might pass out of heat soon? Do want some water? Or maybe you should wear something lighter 'cause we're almost at Nairobi anyways. Besides, I hear it's pretty hot here." Marinette stood up to get an item from above Adrien and conveniently her ass was right. In front. Of his face. And she had a not-so-long skirt on. Adrien whimpered in painful silence. Then his pocket snickered at him. 

After a few moments of digging above them, Marinette retrieved what seemed to be a care package. Despite his current situation Adrien's heart melted at his friend's concern and the gesture. "Here," she shoved it onto his lap. Then, it dawned on her the moment she placed it there. Her eyes became impossibly wide and she paled as he whispered "Oh my gosh," she stood there frozen, her eyes trained on his little problem. 

Adrien glanced down sorrowfully at his tented pants, avoiding eye contact with Marinette. No way would he look her in the eye again. Never. "Oh MY GOD. Adrien I'm so sorry! I was trying to help you and I didn't even listen to you! Ugh I'm so, so _stupid_ and I totally understand if you hate me or something but I'm just so sorry and- Oh my gosh I'm rambling aren't I?" Marinette slumped dejectedly in her seat, avoiding eye contact with him. 

Adrien chuckled at her adorable antics. "It's... okay and it totally wasn't your fault. I fell asleep anyways and, well obviously this stuff happens doesn't it?" He rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. Sighing, she answered "Yeah, I guess. Sorry about that though." Adrien's pocket carried on buzzing with laughter. 

"I think it's me who needs to apologize. I'm the cause of this mess anyways." He smiled warmly at Marinette and she visibly relaxed and returned the smile. Flashes of his dream appeared in his mind and Adrien shook his head to clear the thoughts. _Marinette's soft lips..._. 

"Is everything okay here?" The flight attendant stared at them with a blank expression and she looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but there judging by her body language. 

"Well... no actually. Unless," Marinette looked at Adrien from her seat "Do you want anything Adrien?" He shook his head, and the flight attendant left, muttering about destructive teenagers. 

Still vaguely aware of his position, Adrien asked Marinette to move over and she gave him a questioning look for a moment before she blushed and scooted so Adrien finally went into the bathroom. Ensuring the door was locked, he slumped against the wall while Plagg zipped out of his pocket, cackling. 

"Oh. My. God! The last I laughed this hard was when Wilson fell into the river during that war!" Adrien shot his kwami a steely glare. 

"Shut up you little shit." 

"Wait it's not my fault you sucked face with pigtails in your disgusting dreams. Those rituals of you humans enjoy plague even your dreams. Not my fault you got a stiffy in a plane." 

"Plagg! Where did you learn that word?" 

"An American show I found." 

Adrien muttered, "This little brat needs to get cut off Netflix stat." And then louder "Don't ever use that word again." 

"Gotcha. So... are you going to take care of that stiffy of yours?" The kwami pointed directly at Adrien's pants. 

" _Jesus Christ_ Plagg what did I tell you?" Adrien asked, exasperated. 

"I should stop saying stiffy." Plagg replied nonchalantly. 

"Just shut up already! And please... get out." Adrien hissed. He walked over to the toilet and glared at Plagg until he phased, grumbling and cursing violently in English. Adrien sighed, pulling his zipper down and unconsciously closing his eyes as he listened to the pilot announcing their proximity to the airport. In all honesty, that was one interesting day so far.


	5. Emerald, shadow

By the time they landed, Adrien's "issue" was solved, his awful kwami shut himself up with a wheel of camembert deep within his suitcases, and they had finally landed in Kenya. 

When he got out of the bathroom he got a few worried glances from his friends while Marinette couldn't even look him in the eye. Talk about embarrassing. "W-we gotta go." Marinette stuttered. She grabbed her suitcases, which Adrien helped her with, and hastily got off the plane. After subtly checking to see if Tikki was safe, she found 

Adrien huffed in frustration. _'Well, I can't have an awkward trip with Mari anyways. Maybe I can make it up to her?'_

He heard someone clearing their throat and saw a flight attendant pointedly glaring at him. "S-sorry. I'll leave now." Chuckling awkwardly, he got off and was met with the blistering heat of the sun in his face. 

## 

.

## 

"WHAT IN THE LITERAL HELL THIS PLACE IS AN OVEN OH MY GOSH!!" Alya shouted over the sound of jet engines.

"DUDE I KNOW RIGHT!!" Nino shouted back. 

They were waiting in the shade for their ride into the terminal and Marinette was fidgeting while everyone was engaged in chatter. It was too loud to talk to Tikki for company and Adrien still hadn't gotten off the plane (it's only been a few minutes behave Mari!). She was still mortified after the events that occurred in the plane and she didn't think she would be able to look him in the eye again. Not after causing him so much pain. If only she helped- 

_'Now that's just corrupt.'_ Marinette mentally chided herself. Ignoring the sound of loud engines and Alya's loud banter with Nino, she huffed and silently waited, her eyes trained ahead. 

## 

A slightly awkward and short trip later, with Nathalie hissing at Alya whenever she said snide comments, they passed the terminal and took yet another bus to some hotel Nathalie rambled on about. She probably mentioned what activities they were expected to do, because was Alya nudging her elbow in Marinette's ribs to show her a picture of some statue or place Nathalie mentioned (Marinette absentmindedly replied each time). Who _was_ he dreaming about anyways? 

## 

_The mysterious boy's gloved (gloved?) hand trailed up Marinette's thigh but he removed his hand when it got dangerously close to her crotch. He had her laying flat underneath him on the bed. His eyes were a strangely familiar emerald green, but the look he was giving her was nothing that she had ever seen in her life.  
_

_Somehow, it turned her on more, because next thing she knew his lips crashed against hers in a hungry and passionate kiss._

_He shifted a little in between kisses so he could nestle in between her thighs, then Marinette felt something poking at her hip and when she looked at it, she saw a tight bulge at the boy's crotch. He rocked his hips against hers, and the action made Marinette gasp and moan sensually._

_"Do that again, Princess."_

_"Prin- What, Chat?!"_

## 

Marinette startled awake, and her breathing was frantic.

Alya eyed her curiously. "Girl, you good?" Marinette shot her best friend a strained look. 

"I just had a bad dream I guess. How long was I asleep?" 

"For about forty minutes. You missed so much by the way! We passed a few landmarks that I really wanted to show you but you started moaning in your sleep so- hold on, what kind of a 'bad' dream did you have?" Alya gasped. "Oh my gosh is it one of those?" 

Marinette nodded solemnly. 

"Shit. In a bus." 

"I'm no better than Adrien..." Marinette grumbled. Unfortunately her best friend picked up on anything she wasn't supposed to pick up on. 

Alya looked around suspiciously and lowered her voice before whispering, "Adrien? Did he also...?" 

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." 

"Wait, was that what the commotion was about in the plane? Oh. My. Gosh!" 

"Keep it low," Marinette chastised. "And, well, you unfortunately guessed it. I still don't know who he was dreaming about! And do you know how panicked he looked? He looked especially terrified at mre for some reason." 

Alya remained silent and Marinette continued. 

"On top of that, I think he..." Marinette cleared her throat. "Did something? In the bathroom? Ugh it was all so embarrassing though." 

Alya stayed quiet for a few more moments before glaring at her best friend. "You two are absolute idiots oh my gosh." 

"Why?" Marinette asked, genuinely confused. 

Well, either Alya hadn't heard her question or just didn't feel like answering because she completely ignored it and pointed out the window. "Look, we're here!" 

Marinette frowned before looking out the window, and gasped. They were outside the gates of a hotel that looked like it was called Villa Rosa Kempinski and it looked absolutely stunning from the outside. The building was painted in an inviting shade of pink, with the arrangements of the decorative lights making it just seem breathtaking. The architecture was unlike anything she had ever seen in Paris and she was squealing just at the sight of the _outside_. Everyone else's interest was also caught on the hotel and soon Marinette's worries faded. 

She could worry about Adrien and her dreams of cat boys later on anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I take a moment to say just how jealous I am of them?


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message to the readers.

**Hey everyone. I have decided to officially go on hiatus and therefore won't be updating any of my works until further notice. Recently I had to face many issues and struggles in my life and it's taken a toll on me. I'm definitely not abandoning my works though, I just need time for myself and to figure out some things.**

**I also won't be participating in anything to do with fandom... it can get pretty overwhelming for me so I figured I needed a break from that too.**

**Thank you so much for your support towards all my works, it was much appreciated and it still is.**

**-Sapphire**

**Author's Note:**

> You can come and shout at me on [Tumblr](https://sapphire-and-gold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
